


Dwarven Merchants

by bluemountainsmajesty (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Incomplete Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluemountainsmajesty
Summary: Fili x reader role switching au. The Durins are merchants from Erebor while Y/N is a distant relation to human royals. Fili doesn’t feel like he’s good enough for her.





	1. Dwarven Merchants

“Genuine dwarven craft!” Fili called to the passersby, not getting more than a lingering glance from most of them. His uncle had set up the stand and was keeping a careful eye on everything, any dwarrow knew you couldn’t trust an elf.

“Any luck?” Kili asked, returning from a walk around the market, “I only saw one other stand selling anything similar, I don’t know why they aren’t stopping. Crafts straight from Erebor! Real dwarven make!”

“It’s not meant to be.” Thorin shook his head from behind the stand, “We should pack up and try our luck back at Laketown.”

“Even there, things aren’t selling as well.” Fili lamented, “We need to stay here just a while longer.”

“We were hesitant to come out here at all and now you want to stay longer?” Thorin didn’t approve.

“Just a while, we need to get rid of some of this so we can restock.” Fili pointed out.

“Maybe they’ll buy something.” Kili gestured to the group of humans walking towards the market. They were led by the Prince of Mirkwood, probably giving them a tour, “Nothing beats dwarven handiwork!”

That caught the group’s attention, though they only turned their heads and Fili’s heart stopped in his chest. Among the group was the most breathtaking being he had ever come across in all his years. Her eyes scanned their goods briefly after Kili’s shouts had caught her attention, then she caught sight of Fili.

Her gaze lingered longer than it probably should have, but she found the stunned expression on his face rather adorable.

“Y/N.” Her escort called. He was a middle-aged man who had earned himself the title of Lord and been assigned to protect Lady Y/N, “We have to stick with our guide. You can wander after our meeting.”

“Yes, Lord Francis.” Y/N agreed, knowing he was only doing his job. Still, it was annoying to constantly be treated as a child.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Kili nudged his brother, “Their pockets could line ours for months!”

Fili tried to snap out of his daze, shaking his head as Y/N was corralled back into her group by her escort, with a firm hand on her back to guide her back. Though he kept his eyes on her until she was out of sight, Fili tried to find a pitch that worked in this blasted Mirkwood market.

“Finest metals, brightest gems!” He tried, “Fit for a queen, fit for a soldier’s sweetheart!”

An elven couple stopped at the stall and Thorin stepped in, helping them select a piece while Kili tried to get an idea of what happened to his brother.

“Are you alright? You seem, I don’t know, distracted.” He suggested, reclining against the wall behind their stall, “Is it all this fresh air? Sometimes it gets to me too.”

“Maybe.” Fili lied, “It must be all these trees.”

Kili nodded in agreement, “We don’t need to understand elves, just sell things to them.”

* * *

Y/N couldn’t stop her mind from drifting during her meeting, though they were fairly productive in between her daydreams about the dwarf from the market stall.

“My lady, I hope you enjoy the remainder of your stay in Mirkwood.” The prince bowed his head, holding a hand flat to his chest, “Making your acquaintance has been a pleasure.”

“Thank you, though the pleasure is all mine, Prince Legolas.” She lifted the sides of her dress just the slightest to allow for a curtsy, dropping her head in respect of the elf before her, “I look forward to seeing more of your kingdom in the future.”

With that, the groups split off, leaving Y/N and her escort to look around.

“That went well.” Lord Francis beamed, “Shall we treat ourselves to something in celebration?”

Y/N lit up at that, “Yes, let’s go back to the market.”

“Ah, had your eye on something did you?” He asked, “As you wish, my lady.”

They returned to the market to see it was still bustling as much as earlier. Y/N wasn’t sure how she could get rid of her escort long enough to see the dwarf at his stall, but luckily, she didn’t have to worry about that.

“Would you look at those?” He gushed, approaching a nearby stall. Some shining baubles had caught his attention, giving Y/N the opportunity to slip away.

She found the stand had a couple of customers before she arrived, both being helped by two of the venders. She moved to the side, getting a glimpse of what they carried before she noticed a presence.

“Could I help you find something?” She looked up to see the blond dwarf from earlier. He smiled and cleared his throat, jumping into his customer service routine, “A lady as beautiful as you deserves jewelry just as lovely as she is.”

“I already have quite a bit of jewelry.” She admitted.

“But I’m sure none of dwarven make.” He countered, raising a finger as he made his point. He browsed the counter and lifted a necklace, resting it against his palm as he showed it to her, “See this? This would be fitting for a lady such as yourself.”

It was very nice, a ruby surrounded by smaller gems that all caught the light in a way that made them sparkle. Before she could say anything, he set it down and lifted up a bracelet instead.

“Perhaps you prefer the sapphire?” He asked, taking her hand in his ever so carefully. She didn’t notice as he laid the bracelet over her wrist, but he was holding his breath, praying he hadn’t overstepped and that Y/N wouldn’t notice how his nerves were getting the best of him.

“Both are lovely.” She agreed, “Who made them?”

“My uncle makes a lot of the pieces. Others are made by dwarves back in the mountain. I’ve made a piece here or there.” He admitted.

“Show me one you made.” She requested and he looked a bit nervous as he set the bracelet back.

He reached for the piece, knowing its placement among the other pieces by heart. He set it in his palm, using his finger to angle it towards her.

It was a beautiful ring, a bit plain perhaps, but clearly a labor of love.

“May I?” She asked and he nodded, allowing her to pick it up and examine it. After looking it over, turning it this way and that in the light, Y/N slid it onto her finger, finding that it fit the middle perfectly. She hummed as she admired it, “It really is lovely.”

Fili watched her admiring his work, wondering how she could prefer that to the work of his uncle. He was after all, a proper craftsman and not an apprentice.

She looked it over once more and fished out her coin purse, “I’d like to purchase this please.”

Kili stepped in, having finished with his customer already, and took her payment, “Excellent choice.”

She smiled politely at him before looking back to Fili, “Master dwarf, I would like to make a request of you, if I may be so bold.”

Fili’s heart nearly beat out of his chest at that, whatever she asked of him, he’d do it. He had fallen fast enough for the world to spin around him.

“There’s a winter fair coming up, I would like to see you there.” She said, “If you can make it of course.”

“Just tell us when and where.” Thorin said, revealing that he too had finished with his customer, “We’ll do our best to be there with our finest craft.”

Y/N looked pleased with that and agreed, writing it down and handing the paper to Fili, “I hope to see you there.”

Kili leaned over the counter to read what the paper said, “Gondor?”

He clearly was excited at the idea, he had never been so far from home before. A fair in such a big city would promise enough profit to make the trek worth it.

“Lady Y/N, there you are.” Lord Francis looked embarrassed at having lost her, “Shall we retire for the evening? Surely it has been as long a day for you as it was for me.”

“That it has.” She agreed, “I’ve just booked a booth for the fair.”

“Well, your family ought to be pleased with that.” Lord Francis said, “We’ll see you gentlemen at the fair then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Durins arrive at the fair to set up their stall and Fili gets caught up in more than he had dared hope for.

Kili whistled as they stood before the great white city, “Would you look at that? Really something, isn’t it, Fee?”

His brother had been more than distracted but even he was in awe of the kingdom in front of them. Thorin and Dis passed by the boys, eager to get set up and not miss another moment of the market’s open hours.

“Come on you two, we’ve got to set up our wares.” Thorin called and the boys followed suit into the kingdom.

As they entered the city, they were given directions to the market, and on the way, Fili caught sight of the reason he wanted to come this far from home.

Lady Y/N was nodding along to some Lord speaking before her. She looked like an absolute vision in a red velvet cloak surrounded by the light sprinkling snow, she all but took his breath away.

“Fee, come on.” Kili snapped his brother out of his daze, “Uncle’s finding us a stall, we’ll need to set up and check in with the market manager.”

Fili joined his family once more, unable to rid his thoughts of Lady Y/N. Still, as he set up wares alongside his mother and brother, he grew sullen. As captivating as she was, she was a proper Lady and he a mere merchant. There wasn’t any way he could think of that they could end up together.

“Fili, I’ve been told where we’ll be staying.” Thorin returned, “I need you to go check us in while I find our temporary dwelling.”

Fili nodded, the ever-obedient nephew, and headed towards the large building nearby.

He followed directions from one of the other stall owners, though worried he took a wrong turn along the way. He was supposed to be standing in front of an office with a candle in the window, but was on the steps of the main building. Perhaps the office was inside?

He pushed through the doors, slowly wandering down the hall, following the only sounds he could hear in hopes of getting some help.

Instead, he found himself in the doorway to the feast hall, where Lady Y/N’s family had called her to decide between bands to play the feast. One band had just finished and before Fili could go to speak, the next began with great energy.

He could tell she liked them more, by the way she began to sway and clapped along, a broad smile plastered across her cheeks.

Fili knew he should have left, but he couldn’t make himself move from his spot. As the song ended, Lady Y/N applauded furiously, “Bravo! That was wonderful!”

“My Lady, there is a dwarf in the doorway for you.” One of the members of the first band gestured at Fili with the bow to their fiddle.

“Hm?” She asked, turning to see who it was and smiling once more. She extended a hand towards him, inviting him in, “Do you dance master dwarf?”

With all eyes on him, Fili felt like a spectacle as he hesitantly approached her, “My family plays a bit.”

She took his hands up in hers, “So, you must be able to follow a beat.”

With a wave of her hand, she struck up the second band again and whisked Fili onto the floor.

In no time, the two were flying around the floor together and when the song ended, Y/N was out of breath and laughing, “That settles it I think, what about you master dwarf?”

“Fili.” He said, earning a strange look, “That’s my name, Fili, my lady.”

Her confusion faded and was replaced with gentle fondness, “And what do you think of the band, Fili?”

“I like them, your grace. That is of course, if you do.” He grew timid again under the hopeful gazes of the musicians.

She considered it once more and agreed, “I really do. That settles it then; and Fili, I expect I’ll see you on the dancefloor.”

“I’ll save you a dance.” His eyes went wide as he realized how forward that was, but her reaction eased his fears.

“I should hope so, you make a wonderful partner.” She assured him before realizing, “I’m so sorry, was there something you needed?”

Lord Francis walked in, interrupting before Fili could explain himself. The older gentleman raised an eyebrow at the two together and listened carefully as Fili rushed to explain the situation. Lord Francis provided him with careful directions, whisking Lady Y/N away with an arm around her waist and leaving Fili in the room with the suddenly sympathetic musicians.

Fili found the office and checked his family in before making his way back to the stall. His mother and uncle were working on dinner for the four of them, leaving the brothers to run the stall.

Fili was pouting, resting against the counter of their stall. He had managed to muck up his chances with Y/N and made a complete fool of himself! How could he have thought he stood a chance-

“You alright?” Kili asked, earning a grumble from his brother. He had never seen Fili so down in the dumps and wracked his brain to figure out what it might be. The closest explanation he came to was when he thought he had fallen in love with a dwarrowdam from the Iron Hills and Fili had to pick up the pieces when she announced she was engaged. Oooh, could it be that Fili was in love?

Kili kept his mouth shut but kept a careful eye out, trying to figure out who had caught his brother’s eye to try and get the two together. He could nearly see the way he would smile and thank his dear and loving little brother for stepping in and helping him in his time of need.

Of course, at the feast, he found out it was a little more complicated than he was hoping.

Fili had had his eye on the Lady who had invited them to the fair. What luck, to fall for someone so above your own station. He felt for his brother, he really did, but he still tried to help him.

“So, that Lady in the red dress up there, she’s pretty.” Kili said, nudging his brother’s side.

Fili furrowed his brows at Kili, unsure what he was up to.

“You have eyes for her, don’t you?” Kili asked his brother, “She could do worse than an honorable merchant from Erebor.”

Fili laughed, though it didn’t sound like him. It was a hollow and sarcastic noise, “She’d never feel that way towards me.”

Kili tried to counter it, to show his brother that he had as much a chance as anyone else, “Well, why not? You may as well try.”

Fili appreciated what his brother was trying to do, but hung back for most of the night. Eventually, he had built his confidence up enough to approach her. He waited until most of the Lords and Ladies lingering around her had moved on to eat or to dance themselves and bowed before her.

She dipped her head, pleased to see him, “Master Fili.”

“My Lady, would you do me the honor of a dance?” He asked, extending a hand to her.

She gladly accepted, ignoring the glances exchanged between her family members. They made their way to the floor and enjoyed a dance, not caring about who watched them. For the moment, the only people who mattered were the two of them.

While the two moved together across the floor, Y/N leaned close to whisper to him, “The song is nearly through, find me again before the end of the night.”

He couldn’t have agreed more quickly than he did, swearing that he would find her later on. As the song came to an end, the two stepped back and Fili bowed once more.

“Thank you for the dance Master Fili.” Lady Y/N curtseyed, dipping her head slightly, “I hope you enjoy the feast.”

He hardly paid the rest of the feast any mind, to preoccupied with finding her again in the crowd of people. Though, as the night began to wind down, he knew he was running out of time.

“There you are.” She smiled when she saw him approaching her. She set her drink down and whisked him to a far corner of the hall, “Would you like to take a walk with me? Away from prying eyes, maybe?”

Once again, he agreed and she led him to an empty courtyard, before the two stood looking out at the land Fili had crossed to be here. It was just a short while ago that he looked up at this very spot, though now, the view was much improved.

“You really are quite the dance partner.” She began, “How is your family? They came with you, didn’t they?”

“They are well, my lady.” He thanked her, “They appreciate the opportunity to sell our wares here.”

“Well, how could I pass up such craftsmanship?” She asked, “What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?”

Afraid of saying too much, Fili took pause to take a breath, “Very much so, my lady.”

Lady Y/N smiled, brushing her hand against his as she leaned against the banister beside him, “I’m glad to hear it.”

For a split second, Fili allowed himself to believe that she could feel the same way about him that he did for her. That they could have a future together, were he deserved her and could make her happy. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be.

“I’m sorry, my lady.” He created space between the two of them, for her sake- or maybe his. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to protect.

“You pull away, I don’t overstep, do I?” Lady Y/N asked, “I thought we were getting along.”

“We were- are.” He corrected himself, “My lady, I’m no Lord.”

“I know.” She didn’t look bothered by what he said, but Fili felt she wasn’t hearing him properly.

“No, I’m just a dwarf merchant. I come from a family of merchants.” He said, sounding frustrated with himself, “I’m not enough.”

Y/N was stunned at first and tried to reassure him, “You are more than enough, Fili-”

He looked up at her as she cut herself off, finally seeing the admiration in her eyes. He let himself get caught up in the moment, subconsciously moving closer to her until he came back to himself and looked away.

“Fili, do you care for me?” She asked, using a gentle tone to not drive him off further.

“It doesn’t matter.” Fili muttered.

“It does.” She said firmly, “If you care for me as I do you, there is nothing that can stand in the way. You’re more than enough for me, we could have a happy life together.”

Fili couldn’t believe his ears, “You would take a merchant as your husband?”

“Well, that depends.” She smiled, brushing a section of his hair behind his ear, “If he’s you.”

Fili leaned against her palm, finally letting himself believe this could be real. Y/N leaned closer, barely brushing her lips over his before suddenly she was gone.

He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of her before him.

“I have to go, they’ll be looking for me.” Y/N apologized, “I’ll find you tomorrow, at your stall?”

“Yes.” He answered quickly, “We’ll stay until the end of the fair.”

“Could I convince you to stay any longer?” Y/N wondered, “Maybe with a proper kiss?”

She leaned in once more, this time, lingering against his lips long enough for him to kiss back.

Though she had to return to the hall and her family, Fili vowed he would stay. He would find a way to convince his family of it. He just had to hope her family would be as accepting of him as she was.


End file.
